


Don't Do It

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Series: A Time Lord and An Impossible Boy [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aleks as Clara, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dan as River, Doctor Who AU, Eddie as Vastra, James as Strax, Jordan as the Doctor, M/M, Seamus as Jenny, Season 7 finale, only doctor who fans will get this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to go in there." "Please... Please no."</p><p>(In which Aleks is Clara, Jordan is Eleven and Aleks does the unthinkable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: Before I start explaining this, I would like to point out that this is a Doctor Who based fic, in which I replaced the characters with some of the Creatures. It focuses on the season finale of series 7, but also mentions stuff from earlier on, so be warned if you don't want spoilers. Seriously go watch Doctor Who and then come back. (Shameless plug for my favourite show.)
> 
> So, when it came to this fic, I think I did pretty well. I only wrote this in about an hour, and I only came up with the idea for this fic about an hour before writing it so...
> 
> This fic is based on my love for Whouffle and how I like to transfer that to all my other ships. I couldn't stop myself from doing this fic.
> 
> When it came to who to pick for the characters, it was pretty easy for Clara, as I wanted Aleks to be her anyway. But for The Doctor, it was hard. I just chose Koots since they both like a certain type of hat. (Stupid reason, I know.) For River, I just chose Dan since I really had no idea who would fit. I honestly have no idea why I chose Eddie for Vastra, same with Seamus for Jenny (probably just for the SlyPKC) but since James is pretty violent, and Strax is pretty violent, I guess that fits.

He was lying on his back on what used to be his box, eyes closed against the pain he could still hear him. Hear his questioning words, hear his voice waver but stay strong, hear the certainty in his voice as he kneeled, looking over him, holding his hand.

"I have to go in there."

"Please... Please no," he pleads, struggling to speak but doing it for him. He can't do this. He just can't. After everything he did, after everything that happened, he couldn't go like this.

"I've already done this. You've seen me do this. I'm the impossible boy," he hears him speak with certainty, muttering the name he gave him all that time ago, and the stinging in his chest burns with such intensity at his nonchalance."And this is why."

"Whatever you're thinking of doing," he hears Dan mutter. "Don't." He agrees with him instantly, trying to open his eyes to see him, see his brown hair and his dark eyes and his pale skin, to bask in him, to tell him not to do it, but he can't muster the strength.

"If I step in there...." he hears him trail off, his mind clouded with stupid, stupid thoughts. "... what will happen?"

His mind runs away, as his ex-husband explains to him, as he forces himself to think of the times before this, to try and bring himself to stand, to tell him that everything's going to be alright, that he doesn't need to do this.

He thinks of when he first met him, the time he never saw his face, just heard his beautiful voice, heard the sarcasm, the intelligence, the sorrow. He remembers his heart breaking when he comes across the smart boy as a monster, as he stares as he breaks down, as he runs while he saves him.

He thinks of the next time, when he runs after him in curiosity, staring at snowmen, making him see life again. He remembers his heart breaking as he fell, off a staircase in the sky, to an icy ground below, as he holds his fragile hand in his grasp as his breath stops.

He thinks of the last time, when he opens his door to him, grinning from ear to ear, a red baseball cap balanced on his head, leaning slightly to one side, paired with old robes. He remembers him looking at him in confusion and amusement, shutting the door in his face, before he saves him, and they run away together.

He had waited for the heartbreak to come, day after day, as it always did, and it had finally came. But he didn't expect it to be like this.

He often lost his companions, but dying wasn't a common factor. Some left of their own choosing, some forced away, but they weren't gruesome leavings. All the others survived. Some broken, some battered, but they were still alive and that is what counts. But to loose him like this, it.... it wasn't fair.

He feels his hand stroking his face, and he tunes back in, waiting for him to stop, to just stand back and think about what he was doing. But he was stubborn, and the voice in the back of his mind was telling him he wouldn't stop.

"It's the only way to save him, isn't it?"

He knows Dan is nodding, and he wants to get up and scream, because how could you do that, tell him that, you know what he'll do, but... he can't.

"The stars are going out," Eddie says suddenly. "And... Seamus and Nova are dead. There must be something we can do." His voice is filled with sadness, and he all he can feel is sympathy and anger.

He can feel him moving, getting up, and he tries to move his hand, to grab onto him, but his hand is stiff, stuck on his stomach.

For the first time in a very long time, all he feels like doing is crying. Him, the mighty time lord, the oncoming storm, wants to sit in a corner and just sob all because of this human boy, and his beautiful mind, and it just hurts.

"No, pwease." His voice is slurred, and it's barely audible, but it's all he can do.

"If it works, get out of here as fast as you can, and... spare me a thought now and then." He inches closer and closer to the red portal, and he can feel his body twitch as he tries to reach out to him.

"No... Aleks."

"In fact..."

No.

"You know what?"

Stop.

"Run."

Don't.

"Run you clever boy."

Aleks!

"And remember me."

The brunette turns and runs into the red, and all he can mutter is a quick 'No, Aleks!" before he disappears.


End file.
